six_flags_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Six Flags Minnesota
Six Flags Minnesota is a theme park located in Saint Paul, Minnesota. It opened in 1995 and currently has 9 roller coasters. History Six Flags opened the park in 1995. Tiger, a CCI Wooden, and Mind Eraser, a Vekoma SLC, were the two roller coasters on opening day. Top Spin (Huss Top Spin), Enterprise (Huss Enterprise), Sky Shot (S&S Space Shot), and Truckin' (Zamperla Convoy) were the flat rides available on opening day. There was one park section for the first season. It was the East Section. Along with the 1996 addition, the park announced that they will add a new attraction to the park for every year. The new addition for the next year was Zamperla Bumper Cars, Road Rage. In 1997, the park made an 11 year deal with Bolliger and Mabillard. That year, they opened an inverted coaster, Batman: The Ride. In 1998 and 1999, three new kiddie rides were added in the brand new Looney Tunes Boom Town. For the 2000 season, the park continued use of the B&M agreement and opened The Joker, a B&M floorless coaster located adjacent to the Batman coaster. For 2001, another ride was added to the Looney Tunes section. In 2002, Crime Wave was opened in the East Section. Two rides opened in 2003, Spin-o-Rama and Giant Wheel opened. In 2004, a non-B&M roller coaster was opened. Boomerang was the name of the new coaster. It is a Vekoma Boomerang. At the end of the season, Sky Shot was closed and dismantled. It is currently in storage. For 2005, Six Flags Minnesota announced thrill rides would be added for a couple of years. They also announced the new ride, Striker. It is a S&S Screaming Swing. For the 2006 season, Intamin built Flight, a drop tower on the former spot of the original drop tower built by S&S (Sky Shot). It uses the old queue line. 2007 was the final year of the deal with Bolliger and Mabillard. The park used it and built Superman: Ultimate Flight, a flying coaster. The park announced they would not renew partnership with the coaster company. 2008 was a spectacular year for the park. A new water park, Hurricane Harbor opened. On opening day, there were three attractions for it. There was Rapids, Troubled Waters, and Twister. In 2009, Huss returned to build a Giant Frisbee, Madness. This marked the first time Huss built an addition to the park in 14 years, the first year of the park's opening. In 2010, Great Coasters International built Bolt, a wooden coaster added to the East Section of the park. Next year, Zamperla built Taz's Chaos Coaster in Looney Tunes Boom Town. Hurricane Harbor was expanded in 2012 to include Bonzai Pipelines and Jammer. FunTime built SkyScreamer, a Star Flyer, for the 2013 season. In August 2013, Tiger closed down. For 2014, Rocky Mountain Construction gave Tiger the I-Box Treatment. It reopened in 2014 as Mighty Tiger. In 2015, Splash Island was added to Hurricane Harbor. It is a kids water play area. For the 2016 season, Larson International built Fireball, a Super Loop, at the park. The park also received Six Flags Bangor's former wooden roller coaster, Screamer, and placed it in storage. The park also held their first Fright Fest. In 2017, Medusa, an S&S 4D Free Fly coaster, was added, and Superman: Ultimate Flight ran with VR. Six Flags Minnesota opened Two Face: Revenge and The Riddler for the 2018 season, as well as The Harbor. Attractions Six Flags Minnesota has a total of 33 attractions Themed Areas * East Section * DC Universe * Looney Tunes Boom Town * Hurricane Harbor Rides Roller Coasters Flat Rides (Thrill) Flat Rides (Family) Flat Rides (Kiddie) Water Rides * Rapids (2008) * Troubled Waters (2008) * Twister (2008) * Bonzai Pipelines (2012) * Jammer (2012) * Splash Island (2015) Defunct/Former Rides * Sky Shot (1995-2005, replaced by Flight) * Tiger (1995-2013, transformed into Mighty Tiger) Category:Six Flags Category:United States Category:Minnesota Category:Theme parks